


Unchained Melody

by DelilahAndTheUnderdogs



Category: The Lovely Bones - Alice Sebold
Genre: Anger, Angst, F/M, Family Issues, Love/Hate
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:42:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6643687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahAndTheUnderdogs/pseuds/DelilahAndTheUnderdogs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non m’hai mai amata<br/>Per quanto t’odiassi, eri pur sempre stato il ragazzo del corso di storia.<br/>Quello che con un sorriso infantile, mi fece invaghire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unchained Melody

**Unchained Melody**

 

 

 

_“Cos’è successo? Ti sei persa?”_  
“ _No, senatore, stavo solo … raggiungendo gli altri._ ”  
_- **Kathryn Stockett,** L’aiuto_

 

 

 Saprai aspettarmi?

_Dirai ancora che sono bella?_

Non m’hai mai amata

_Per quanto t’odiassi, eri pur sempre stato il ragazzo del corso di storia.  
Quello che con un sorriso infantile, mi fece invaghire._

Avevo bisogno di te

_E m’hai portato via Abigail, l’hai voluta tutta per te_  
_nemmeno un pezzettino ne hai voluto avanzare._  
_E poi l’hai buttata via, non ti serviva più dopotutto._  
_Stronzo_.

Susie non te la ricordi

_L’ultima volta che l’hai vista era una piccola palla di lardo non dissimile a Abigail: la nostra Abigail dalle cosce obese, dai capelli stopposi eppure sempre la mia Abby._

Ho cominciato a bere e a fumare per colmare la noia

_Noia provocata dalle tue assenze con la tua amante, F,_  
_pensavi veramente che fossi così stupida?_  
_Che non l’avessi mai scoperto?_  
_O capito?_

Eravamo una melodia sciolta, un accordo stonato

_Sono stata all’erta, ti ho tenuto stretto e ti preoccupi di cosa diranno i vicini?_  
_Non hai mai fatto caso alla mia salute_  
_non cominciare ora._  
_Sei ridicolo._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[ _Playlist_ ]

-She & Him, Stay Awhile  
-She & Him, Unchained Melody  
-She & Him, We’ll Meet Again  
-She & Him, Would You Like To Take A Walk?  
-She & Him, Baby  
-She & Him, Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me  
-She & Him, I’ve Got Your Number, Son


End file.
